Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, personal computers, netbooks, etc.) are ubiquitous in society. Many consumers may carry, for example, a smart phone on their person when out in public. Such consumers may also use the smart phone to execute various applications (or “apps”). These consumers may also frequent various retail establishments such as grocery stores, clothing stores, restaurants, hotels, etc.
Some such retail establishments may allow a consumer to place an order for delivery. The consumer will typically have to supply location information (e.g., address, hotel room number, etc.) to complete the order. In addition, the consumer will typically have to know or retrieve contact information for the establishment (e.g., a phone number, a web site address, etc.).
Thus there is a need for a solution that allows various establishments to automatically interact with potential customers using a mobile device application, where the interaction is based on the proximity of each customer to a particular location.